Game of Love
by licOuricE
Summary: Hermione meets Travis...Travis is Draco's friends... Draco is inlove with Hermione...what could happen next?


Chapter 1--- 

Hermione Granger is excited to go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because she misses her friends, Harry and Ron. She hasn't received any letter from them since the start of summer, so she decided to write them a letter. This is going to be her last and seventh year at Hogwarts, and she is the Head Girl. She didn't know who the Head Boy is. She quickly picked up a parchment, gets the ink and write a letter and addressed it to Ron ('coz Harry's staying there for the whole summer, er.. you know, the Dursleys won't let him bring friends, especially wizards at their house). The letter says:

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_Hey, guys! Tomorrow will be the last day of our vacation because we are to going to buy the supplies we need for the upcoming year. Guess what? I'm the Head Girl, but I still don't who the Head Boy is. How's your summer? I heard Fred and George's Joke Shop are working fine. Til then, just say my Hi's to them. Please reply as soon as you receive this letter._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter at Cassiopeia and whispered "The Burrow". She hooted happily and flew away. Hermione is already packing when Crookshanks jumped on her lap. She playfully tickled Crookshanks and tell Crookshanks that she misses her friends and Hogwarts a lot. Hermione woke up the next morning earlier than usual because of the noise that came from her window. It was Cassiopeia tapping her beak on the window seal. Hermione touched Cassiopeia gently and then untied the letter attached on her foot. It was from Harry and Ron. The letter said:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We are so sorry because we haven't written a letter to you since we are so busy having fun here at the Burrow. I'm really sad that you can't go here because your parents are really busy at work. Congratulations for being the Head Girl but neither of us are Head Boy. I think I had Percy saying that Travis Seymoure will be the Head Boy. Good luck! He's a **SLYTHERIN!!! **Ron, Fred andGeorge said Hi, too. We hope to see you later at Diagon Alley._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

"Travis?!? Travis Seymoure??? I know he's a cute guy but I hope he change his attitude because what's the use of being cute if you're gonna be turned off by his bad attitude?" Hermione said. She went downstairs for breakfast but so nobody there but her sister, Harriet watching TV while eating her toast. She turned to the refrigerator and saw her mother's note: _"Hermione dear, we're very sorry that we left awfully early this morning because of our very tight schedule. Hope you'll take care of the house and Harriet. Don't forget to take your vitamins (of course together with Harriet) and eat well. Clean the house and in case you're going out, make sure to lock the door. Love lots, Mumie."_

"Geez! I'm too old for this stuff like I don't know what to do, I'm seventeen years old" Hermione taught. But then, she smiled, also thinking that their parents loved them a lot. Taking a milk carton out of the fridge, she sat at the dining table, and started munching on some breakfast. After eating, she then took a shower, got dressed up, on a simple, hooded blouse and jeans but in a really sexy way because the curve of her body is really obvious in her outfit and she looks real good. Of course, she got her hair straightened a couple of month ago, so she looks really prettier than her usual "book-wormish Hermione" look.

Chapter 2----- At the Diagon Alley

As Hermione went on to look for her friends, she "accidentally" passed on the group of Slytherins, headed by Travis Seymour, the Head Boy.

"Well, look who's here?! The mudblood is here!" said Crabbe between mouthfuls of chocolate cakes.

Hermione was about to answer back, when Travis introduced himself: "I'm Travis Seymour, Head Boy this year, may I know who are you?!" He said as he held out his hands.

"I'm Hermio—"Hermione haven't finished her words when Draco Malfoy interrupted.

"Let's go to another shop, Travis. Pansy is going to buy all of her supplies. Come on." He said, without looking at Hermione.

"There you are!" said someone from Hermione's back. She turned around to see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, coming their way to meet her.

"What took you so long? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Ron demanded.

"I was on my way, when I passed on Travis' group, and to tell you, he's asking for my name." Hermione giggled.

After buying all the things they need, they decided to go home and be prepared for tomorrow's journey to Hogwarts, she thought for a while about Draco's attitude, how he didn't ridicule her in front of the Slytherin group. They still passed on Travis' group, but this time, Hermione answered him (Ron and Harry are already annoyed). Before she turned her back on him, Travis said: "See you around at school!"

At home

Travis couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He knew he liked her since he saw her at the Diagon Alley. Now, he's even willing to sacrifice his reputation (he's a Slytherin, remember?) just for her. He's excited to go to school to meet her. _I'm gonna make her mine,_ he whispered to himself.

----

Hermione still thinks about Travis. _He's not a bad gut afterall_, she thought. She's wondering why Pansy is not insulting her, just the way she used to back when they first set foot on Hogwarts.


End file.
